


Drunk Love

by seunrig



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunrig/pseuds/seunrig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyang and Seungri, the epitome of rivalry. Each owning a dance acadamy and actively participating in tournaments, they’re renowned artists. For a regional competition, each school sends their best dancers. To their discomfort, they’re paired up and have the seemingly impossible task of creating their best choreography yet.<br/>“He can’t be my partner. He’s too -”<br/>“Hey, hey. At least, I can keep my shirt on.”<br/>With that, they go their separate ways… For the time being.<br/>A party brings them together once again and after one too many shots, keeping a shirt on was the last thought in their <a href="http://sexy-tabi.tumblr.com/post/131462634981/bigbang-baeri-au-95-drunk-love-taeyang-and">minds.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an amazing AU post on tumblr [here.](http://sexy-tabi.tumblr.com/post/131462634981/bigbang-baeri-au-95-drunk-love-taeyang-and) That's where the summary is from as well!

“I have to do  _ what _ ?!” Seungri nearly fell out of his chair as he was told the news of who his partner would be for the national dance competition. His sister, Chaerin, looked at him, surprised at the sudden outburst and put down her own phone to watch.

“I'm not doing that. Absolutely not. You can mark me off this one.” He was just about to hang up when Chaerin reached over the table and grabbed his phone from him.

“Ji? Whoever his partner is, Seungri is glad to participate in the competition. Yep, we’ll call you soon.” She ended the phone call and passed the phone back to Seungri while he looked at her, his face a picture of utter shock.

“Why the hell did you do that?” His hand slammed down on the table but Chaerin didn't even flinch. She merely picked up her own phone again and began to scroll through it, ignoring her brother completely. “Chaerin! Do you know what you've just done?!”

She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. “I saved your career that's what. What makes you think we weren't going to participate this time?”

“My career doesn't need saving. I'm actually very famous, if you didn't know.”

“You're right. I didn't know that. God, I must have been living under your pile of unwashed sheets for the past three years of my life.” She clicked her tongue and went back to her phone. “Just because you're good to some people doesn't mean you should stop trying to better yourself or show others what you have up your sleeves. And you do know we’ve recruited close to half of the students at the academy by going to these competitions right? Are you even thinking before making these decisions? Who could you be partnering with that you can’t do this?”

“ _ Dong Youngbae _ .”

Chaerin suddenly stopped what she was doing and sat up in her seat, her mouth forming an ‘O’ shape and she began to nibble at one of her nails. “Shit.”

Seungri just collapsed back into his chair with his head leaning back as he stared at a crack in their ceiling.

 

                                                                         *                                                              

 

Seungri absolutely  _ hated _ him. The way he stood, as if he were better than everyone in the room at the moment. The way he spoke, always raising his voice over Seungri’s like what he had to say was more important. Seungri wanted to - no, he  _ needed _ to punch him, just once.

They were facing Kwon Jiyong, the organizer for the competition and he looked exhausted after having both Seungri and Youngbae in his office for two hours, trying to convince him that them being partners was the worst thing to do.

“How can it be bad? You're both amazing dancers and choreographers. I just want you to work together for a couple of months for the competition. Come up with the best choreography you can. Combine a few of the best dancers from your academy and show off your skills. We can bring in even more people when they find out you're both attending as guests. What's so hard about it?”

“Well, the first problem would be: I hate him with every cell in my body.” Seungri glared at Youngbae as he said it and Youngbae glared back, not backing down for a second.

“I can't be his partner. He's too-” Youngbae looked Seungri up and down, his face contorted in disgust and Seungri snorted.

“Hey hey, at least I can keep a shirt on for more than five minutes.”

“You little-” Youngbae raised a fist but Seungri squared his shoulders and lifted his head a bit higher so he could look down on him.

“You sure you should be saying ‘little’” Seungri barely missed the fist that came at his face when Jiyong stepped in between them, holding his nose between his index finger and thumb, trying to breathe normally.

“Look I don't care how much you two hate each other. I'm expecting you to put aside your resentment for each other for professional reasons so we can make this year a good one. If you don't, I won't be inviting either of you to next year’s competition to guest or participate in so you both better hurry up and figure this out.”

With that he motioned to the door and went back around to his desk. Seungri was the first to let out a sigh and trudge toward the door, with Youngbae following behind him. Once they were outside in the hallway, neither of them said anything, the air becoming more tense as time passed. After a couple of minutes of complete silence both of their phones vibrated in their hands.

_ Give me an answer by Friday or you're both out. _

Three days. He was barely giving them any time to think. They both raised their heads at the same time to look at the other though they both turned away quickly with looks of annoyance etched on their face.

Youngbae suddenly scoffed. “I'm never working with you.” He walked past Seungri, making sure to bump shoulders with him on the way.

Once he was alone, Seungri leaned on the wall next to him and began hitting his head against it. He wasn’t sure how long he was there like that, but after awhile he heard Jiyong’s office door open and soon a hand was guiding him into the room and to a chair.

“What's up with you and Youngbae? You guys weren't like this in college.” Jiyong’s voice was soft, like he usually was when Seungri was upset and he wanted to get him him to talk. Sometimes it worked and other times it only made Seungri want to not talk at all.

“That was five years ago. People change.”

Jiyong shook his head. “Not you two. You're both the same people you were in college. You're just not friends anymore and I don't understand why.”

Seungri began to play with his fingers, not even bothering to look Jiyong in the eyes. “We just don't like each other. That's all. College was a different world than now.”

There was a small pause before Jiyong spoke again. “Okay whatever you say...but I was serious about what I said. If you two can't figure out how to be professional for a couple of months, it's over.”

Seungri nodded slowly and sank back into the chair, unsure of what would happen next.

 

                                                                         *                                                              

 

“Are you going to the party tonight?”

Chaerin walked over to Seungri, who had rarely left his seat on the couch for the past two days wondering how he was going to get Youngbae to choreograph and dance with him on stage, but he had been coming up empty. He'd gotten to the point where his thoughts seemed to be going back and forth faster than he could keep up with them. Yeah he wanted to dance and get some of his students this opportunity to be on stage, but having to interact with Youngbae nearly everyday for two months seemed like an impossible task.

“Hey! Are you listening to me?” Chaerin was waving her hands in Seungri’s face. “Are you still worried about the thing? Come on, you’ve been stressing about it so much, I’m starting to get gray hair from being around you.”

Seungri let out a groan and kicked the table in front of him. “Why did it have to be him?”

“Ri.” Chaerin sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, her voice noticeably getting lower. “I wish I could make you feel better but I can’t. So come out tonight with me. You can get your mind off of this for a little while.”

He nodded slowly. “I guess I can do that.”

Chaerin was right. That's exactly what he needed right now. A distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had that first chapter locked up in my drafts for months! I honestly want to take this to the end, so I hope I'm able to be consistent with updates. I can tell you that you should expect a chapter on Fridays (even if it's not every Friday, though I'll try to make it happen). I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the chapters to come!


	2. Two

The party was packed and the music was deafening while people took shots at the bar or sweated on the dance floor. On any other night, Seungri would have been ecstatic and ready to drink in all the excitement to fuel himself for the rest of the night, but he didn’t feel the energy consume him like it normally would. He was still worried over what had happened with Youngbae.

That’s where Chaerin found him at around midnight, still brooding over the same thing and she tried her best not to roll her eyes. She took a seat next to him at the bar, taking a small break from dancing, and ordered both of them a drink. A strong one, too.

“I didn’t bring you here for this,” she groaned. When they got their orders, Chaerin took Seungri’s drink in her hands and held it up to his lips. “Come on. Drink it. Now.”

Seungri didn’t have the energy to refuse and took the glass from her hands and downed it in one go. She smiled at her brother and gave him a thumbs up. She turned toward the dancefloor, observing everyone on it, ready to pick her next dancing partner when she caught sight of a familiar frame. She blinked a few times and followed the figure intensely until it was walking right toward her and Seungri. Chaerin jumped down from her chair and stood in Seungri’s line of sight.

“Let’s dance.”

He made a face and chuckled. “When have you ever danced with me outside of class?”

“Come on. Let’s go or you’ll waste the rest of your time here thinking about Youngbae and the dance.”

“I’m not thinking about him.” Seungri almost cringe. “Anyways, I like it here. It’s pretty nice.”

“Sure it is. You do like drinking quite a bit, huh?” An outside voice shouted over the music, stepping into their conversation. When both siblings turned to look, Youngbae was standing right next to Chaerin with his arms crossed over his chest.

Seungri rolled his eyes and could feel his body tense just at the sight of him. “Nobody asked for your opinion.” He rolled around to face the bar and ordered himself another drink. This time, a couple of shots.

Youngbae took a seat next to him and ordered the same thing.

“You can’t even hold your liquor. Why are you ordering shots?” Seungri watched as the bar host set their orders in front of them and decided not to say anything further when he saw Youngbae reach for his.

“I’m not some lightweight.” He took a shot and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Whatever you say.” Seungri downed his two shots, aware that Youngbae was watching him intensely. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Let's have a competition right now. Who can drink the most before blacking out.”

The whole time their exchange was going on Chaerin was standing behind them looking back and forth between the two, but once the word competition was uttered she quickly turned around and disappeared into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Seungri could only stare incredulously at Youngbae for a few moments before he shook his head. “I don’t need to compete with you.”

“Because you know I'll win.” Youngbae was smug and was about to settle on the fact that Seungri was too scared to face off with him, but Seungri never backed down from a challenge when he was proved. It wasn’t a few seconds later when he heard Seungri order “the strongest shots you have” for each of them. Youngbae glanced over at Seungri, wondering if he was really up to this.

“I’ll never let you win anything over me.” As soon as the waiter brought their order and set it in front of them, Seungri took one glass and handed it to Youngbae. “Losers first.” He smirked.

Youngbae gave a tiny, strained smile and nearly snatched the shot glass from Seungri’s hands and downed it before he could think twice. Seungri didn't hesitate and drank three in a row. When he set down the third empty shot glass, Youngbae had to control himself with all the strength he had. He took three shots himself, ignoring the fact that he had started to get a little lightheaded from the first drink.

Twenty minutes and eighteen shots later, Seungri struggled to keep himself upright and leaned against the bar counter and stared intently at Youngbae who was barely on his feet, putting all of his weight on leaning on the countertop and had been shouting at the top of his lungs had called repeatedly for more drinks.

“Come on! Give me some cocktails! A margarita! Hey! Are you ignoring me?” Youngbae turned to Seungri and pointed his finger in his face so close that Seungri had to lean back a little. “You! I don’t want to dance with you!”

“Me neither!” Seungri tried to stand up so he could tower over Youngbae, but as soon as he put one foot on the ground he felt his legs turn to jelly and sat back down.

“What are you going to do if I can’t perform in next year’s competition, huh?”

“Just do something else,” Seungri mumbled back.

Youngbae slammed his hand down on the top of Seungri’s head and it took all it had in him not to let out a string of curses. “Will you ever shut your mouth?”

“You’re the one who talked first!” He was ready to shove Youngbae back into his stool when he felt his phone vibrate. He reached for it and squinted his eyes to get the caller I.D clearer and when he saw who it was, he picked it up right away. “Ji, what’s up? Ah...I only drank a little bit…” Before he knew it, Seungri was having his phone taken away from him and when he looked up, Youngbae was holding it to his ear talking into the phone as if it were his own.

“Jiyong! Where are you? You should be at this party! It’s so fun.” Youngbae let out a hearty laugh that scared Seungri just a little, but not as much as the next words that left Youngbae’s mouth. “What? Dance? Yeah! I’ll do it! Seungri and I.” He let out that scary laugh again and immediately hung up the phone.

Seungri stared dumbfounded. “Huh?”

But Youngbae didn’t pay attention to him and held his second to last shot in his trembling hands. “I'll drink it. I'll drink...it." The last word barely escaped his lips. "Waiter, hey! Give me some beer after I finish this!...Are you still ignoring me?”

 

*

 

Seungri woke up to the sun blinding him in the face. He wasn’t sure if he was even in his room, when he usually closed the curtains when he got back to his house, no matter how drunk he was. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, and with the limited memory he had of last night, it was lucky that he was even indoors. As he started to blink away the sleep from his eyes, he began to feel a pounding headache that made him feel like he was on the verge of death. Seungri rested his head further back into his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember what happened last night, but that made his headache even worse so he decided to think about it later.

He was ready to drift back to sleep, when he felt a shift next to him and an arm squeeze around his waist. Then he realized he was shirtless. No, he was  _ naked _ . Seungri’s eyes snapped open and his heart caught in his throat as he looked down to see someone’s right arm draped over his bare stomach. He stopped breathing for a moment and followed the arm to the warm body that was next to him and cuddle into his side.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.”

As soon as he uttered the last obscenity the person’s eyes slowly opened and it took a few seconds for them to take in their surroundings. They looked up and when their eyes caught Seungri’s, it took a few seconds to understand the situation, but it sunk in as they glimpsed at the place where their arm was settled.

They both flew apart from each other in seconds, Seungri holding up a pillow to cover himself and the other grabbing the sheets to cover his whole body.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m in my house! What are you doing here?!” Seungri pointed at his body covered in the sheets. “Why are you naked in my house? Why are you naked in my bed,  _ Youngbae _ !”

“I don’t know!” Youngbae hissed.

Just as Seungri was about to ask another question, he heard the passcode for the front door being punched in and they both looked at each other with widened eyes.

“Seungri! Are you here?” Chaerin’s shrill voice echoed throughout the apartment as she made her way in. Seungri and Youngbae were stuck in place, terrified to even move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a second chapter! Sorry it took so long :(((( I'll try to be faster with updates. Also, sorry for that awkward transition from party to next day?  
> Also note, I know it doesn't really seem like Seungri is drunk since I'm writing in his POV but he's pretty bad, I promise. Of course not as bad as YB. (I'm just writing it that even though he's drunk he has an awareness of what's happening around him at the present moment)  
> Comments would be great! ♥:D♥


End file.
